Computing devices have increased the efficiency of many business operations. As technology improves, the functionality and efficiency of computing devices may be extended or improved. Technical advances in computing devices, however, may also result in increased complexity in the operation or maintenance of the computing devices. One result of increased complexity may be an increase in the difficulty of trouble-shooting and correcting computing device operations in the event of a malfunction or undesired operation.
Adding or removing hardware or software components to a computing system may have an effect on performance or operation of existing hardware or software components. This may be applicable for physical computing devices or virtual computing instances. In some examples, the effect on performance or operation may be negative. Additionally, configuration changes for systems, misconfiguration of systems, as well as data corruption, user error and other factors may negatively affect performance or operation of computing systems.
Traditionally, users of computing systems may contact a technician, a customer service center or the like to seek assistance in fixing problems or otherwise resolving system operation issues. However, communicating issues about the computing system to a technician may be difficult for any number of reasons. For example, the user may have difficulty adequately expressing problematic symptoms, the user may be unaware of what the problem is, the technician may be typically unable to personally inspect the system, the technician be unable to accurately diagnose the problem without additional information and so forth.